Përdoruesi diskutim:Puntori/Arkivi 004
thumb|Foto * Nese doni te me shkruani per cfardo pune mos hezitoni Ketu e kam Emailin *Me pa se kush po livrit naper Wikipedia shih ketu kush ka punu i fundit dicka *Nese do me shkru Identin dhe daten dhe oren se kur ke postu ne ndonje diskutim perserite 4 here kete: ~''' *Nese do vetem Identin atehere perserite ate me siper vetem 3 here *Per te lexuar nje artikull te rastit shiko ketu: Artikulli i rasitit *Shiko fotografitë e venduara së fundi KETU * Fjalori Shqip ne Wikionary çe KËTU e keni * Lexoni ose vendoni LINBRA shqip. * Ju KËTU nese hyni keni me i pa tegjith cka jan ne dhom. * KËTU i gjen ato cka ti i shkrun e disa tjer ti fshin, ti shkruj ata fshi ti ... plas de *Ti e le teshen me ni vend e disa ta cojn me ni vend tjeter se jau ke zan udhen e ku e kan cu ce ku e ke ne Televizion Diskutime thumb|Çmimi i bisedes * Përdoruesi diskutim:Puntori/Arkivi 000 Provo se është mirë të mos hudhën diskutimet--Armendi 2006 Maj 19 00:22 (UTC) * - - Edhe nese une i fshi Historiku nuk i fshin :P (Puntori 2006 Maj 19 17:56 (UTC)) *E VËRTET. por prap se prap kushton kohë për të gjetur biseden--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Maj 19 21:01 (UTC) * - - Ok se ne te ardhmen nuk i fshi më (Puntori 2006 Maj 19 21:02 (UTC)) * Ja nje faqe per flamuj te qyteteve : Flamuj te shteteve & qyteteve Ne kete faqe kemi dhe histori te zhvllimit te flamujve si dhe detaje ne grafik. Lehtesim per te perdor faqen ne fund te faqes kryesore xxxx.com/albania.htm ose macedonia.htm ose ose.htm :) (Puntori 2 Qershor 2006 17:33 (UTC)) Identiteti thumb|Pasaporta Identiteti: S.M (S.M= S'maninë) - hhahahah --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Maj 19 20:59 (UTC) *Mara ti dota kaqi veshin qe poma tregon emrin ne publik (Puntori 2006 Maj 19 21:01 (UTC)) * haahaah--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Maj 19 21:01 (UTC) * - - E kalla pak punene me Universitetin e Evropes dhe at te EJL mirpo e rregullova :( :P (Puntori 2006 Maj 19 21:03 (UTC)) Më ndihmo Është kjo harta në bazë të ndarjes administrative zyrtare e vleëshme për 2006, apo diçka tjeter.--Hipi Zhdripi 31 Maj 2006 22:28 (UTC) *Kjo hart (pikerisht tek pika) tregon vendin se ku gjendet qyteti i Kumanoves, kurse hart per komunen e kumanoves nuk kam hart (dmth te ndarjes se re teritoriale) (Puntori 2 Qershor 2006 17:00 (UTC)) Percjellje në bosh Nese nuk ekziston artikulli mos krijo percjelle, eshte pak irrituese, flm per mirkuptim. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 1 Qershor 2006 16:26 (UTC) Ndonjehere e kam materialin gati ndonjehere e percjell per te mbushur dhe mbetet ashtu sepse zakonisht hap 1 - 30 dritare dhe "me kap shkuarja" ne Internet dhe harroj se kam nisur dicka. Flm per mirkuptim, dhe keqkuptim :) (Puntori 1 Qershor 2006 20:23 (UTC)) : Mire por njehere shkruje artikullin tani krijoje redirect, dhe nje pune, shumica e vendeve lihen ne emrin origjinal per shkak te konflikteve, flm per mirkuptim ;-). --K.S. (°diskuto°) 2 Qershor 2006 11:59 (UTC) Kumanova Tung! Shiko se figurat të kutia e qyteteve mund të përoren në dy mënyra. Këtë e kam bërë pasi që kamë parë që disa qytete nuk kanë flamur. Pikrisht poblemi ka qenë për qytete e Kosovës. Si do që të jetë harta për qytete që kanë edhe flamur është mirë të futet aty ku është vendi për foto nga qyteti. Nëse ke ndonjë ide si ta bëjmë më të përdorshme/me më shumë mundësi/ kutin më trego. Nëse ka të dhëna që janë karakteriatike vetëm për një apo më shumë qytete mund të futet një stamp. E tashti po flas për Kumanovën, ka apo nuk ka flamurë. Nëse ka po e fusim harten një rubrikë më poshtë.--Hipi Zhdripi 1 Qershor 2006 23:27 (UTC) * Une nuk e di se ka kumanova flamur, edhe pse vet jam kumanovar. Mir e ke zbritur paraqitjen gjeografikek te kumanoves ashtu. (Puntori 2 Qershor 2006 16:50 (UTC)) Sa i perket kutis se paraqitjes une mendoj se duhet te kemi ne kete rast 4 vende per foto : 1. Stema 2.Flamuri 3.Paraqitja gjeografike brenda shtetit 4. Foto nga qendra Ne munges te ndonjeres nga fotot ne ate reast te vehet teksti '''S'ka për momentin (Puntori 2 Qershor 2006 17:32 (UTC)) Religjioni islam A ka mundesi qe ta zevendesosh me Feja islame? *Flm per sugjerim per korigjim (Puntori 4 Qershor 2006 17:04 (UTC)) Serbia!!!!! Serbia nuk eshte ne kuptimin e se drejtes nderkombetare vazhdim ose trasheguese e Jugosllavise, si asaj te madhe (te Titos) ashtu edhe asaj te vogel (Serbi+ Mali i Zi), por nje shtet krejtesisht i ri!!!!! Perpjekja Serbe (se paku e ketyre diteve te fundit) eshte te deklarohet si vazhduese e Jugosllavise ne lidhje me efektet e Rezolutes se OKB 1244! A nuk do te ishte me mire qe te fillohej nje faqe e re per Serbine? ne kete faqe mund te theksohej se organizimi shteteror paraardhes ishte Ish-Republika e Jugosllavise! etj, etj. * Eshte shum interesante dhe e pa kuptimt te pranohet si nje shtet i ri pa treguar se paraqet nje vazhdim te trashigimis shteterore Jusgosllave duke e pasur parasysh me se paku faktin e ceshtjes se Kosoves dhe Vojvodines. Thjesht behet pyetja : Meqe nuk ka Jugosllavi atehere perse bisedohet per pavarsin e Kosoves me Serbine kur ceshtja e Kosoves i takonte problemit te Jugosllavise dhe jo te Serbis se nje pjes e saje? Pra prap se prap eshte nje percjellese dhe pjese e fundit e mbetur nga Jugosllavia.(Puntori 5 Qershor 2006 20:47 (UTC)) Oj zemre kur ta ki hiken në fyt është githçka vështirë edhe tutet niri mos po gabon. Po kur je i ulen në karrikë edhe e ki të shkrune sa bojin 2+2 ti e din ata me siguri. Dove edhe masi të ju hekë thijen prej fytit prej trishtimit nuk dijin shka bojin. Kqyre qita: Kallxom tashti qysh asht puna kur oshtë me veto. Kur në fakt shumadia (upsss serba) as një veto tamom nuk e ka. Hahahah--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Qershor 2006 21:35 (UTC) Serbia mes mi pranu Kosovën si shtet e hup Vojvodinen. Se ja bon edhe Vojvodina si Mali i Zi, "skam nerva me qa kry me budallekina tua". Kosovës edhe shkijeve Vojvodines ju duhet e menu qysh me da serbin, po shqiptart e kanë shpirtin en fyt e nuk ju priet. --Hipi Zhdripi 5 Qershor 2006 21:44 (UTC) *Puna se kto kan met ne Beograd eshte e vertet por ku ke fjala se praqaitet si trashigimtare e Jugosllavis kjo edhe kur e ka formu Jugosllavin e ka formu Krali i serbis si lidere. Tash le ta kendoje Ceca kengen : "Kush thot e kush genjen se serbia eshte e vogel", ose une po e kendojo bile me qef hahaha. (Puntori 5 Qershor 2006 21:47 (UTC)) Po qe sa muj jom une tu e kno "Ko to kazhe ko to lazhe da Serbia je mala kand nam Belgrada Pashalluk je dala". Nejse matematika logjike edhe matematika e OK-së janë të përafërta. Edhe Shqiptarëve përnima ju kanë hi tutë vetëm për 100 jetë dominim të shkijeve. Se logjikisht me kqyrë ata tashti duhet me luftu me marrë pjsën e Sandjakut, Rashkës dhe ata të Goranëve (Toplicën e Nshin) pjesa tjeter është hise e shkijeve të Vojvodines.--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Qershor 2006 21:56 (UTC) Test Nuk di Nuk di cka me thone, amo albumet e Adelinës aq rendesishme qe me pas nje artikuj n'veti. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 9 Qershor 2006 19:32 (UTC) *Nuk jan albumet e adelines qe jan te rendesishme qe te ken kategori ne vete as edhe nuk fillova me albumet e saja, nuk ishte ideja te favorizoj asnje kengetar por vetem te fus ne nje kategori tegjitha albumet dmth te jet nje kategori e till Nese nuk te pelqen mundesh te i fshish je moderator, ske perse te marresh mendimin tim, por une nuk bej asgje pa arsye ose me entuziazem te rrejshem Shendet (Puntori 9 Qershor 2006 20:23 (UTC)) : Nuk thash qe nuk me pelqen, por eshte problemi se po dalim jashta enciklopedise, albumi duhet me pas nje histori intersante apo dyqysh, sa per njehere po le, e kqyrim mos po e gjejme nje menyre. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 9 Qershor 2006 20:38 (UTC) Albumet Çka po ta merr menja ma mirë me përdor formën "Alumi Mitrovica", "Mitrovica" apo "Maigona/Mitrovica". une jamë për "Albumi Mitrovica" --Hipi Zhdripi 10 Qershor 2006 19:02 (UTC) *une e perdora Marigona/Mitrovica shkak i asaj se permendet edhe autorsia dhe dokumenti dmth kengetari. "Albumi Mitrovica" duket me bukur por ne te ardhmen ndoshta dot ket Foto album te till etj. Si te duket me mir beje duke marr parasysh tegjitha albumet dhe emrat e tyre. (Puntori 10 Qershor 2006 20:05 (UTC)) Jo jo, ti bonja qysh menon që oshtë ma mirë masi që ti e ki hapë këtë hapsirë. Une thashë që albumet, filmat, librat etj. janë një llojë përmbledheje e një veprimtarie të personave dhe të gjitha këto të kenë një kategori të përbashkët Category:Vepra. Ndërsa formatin Filon Filoni/Vepra askush nuk e lypë nën këtë emër ndërsa Albumet, librat etj ato kërkohen edhe nga përdoruest e internetit. Masi që është kështu u konë mirë me i lonë sipas emrave origjinal, kuptohet nëse bijnë në konflikt me emra tjerë (p.sh Albui Mitrovica me Mitrovicën) atëherë përdoret rregulla Albumi Mitrovica. Kështu edhe ashtu ende nuk kemi vendosë si të veprojmë në këso raste. Do të ishte mirë të tentojmë të standartizojmë veprimin në këto raste. --Hipi Zhdripi 10 Qershor 2006 20:15 (UTC) : Shiqir qe po bon kete diskutim, une kisha thone me mire Mitrovica (album). —Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 10 Qershor 2006 20:35 (UTC) * 'Mitrovica(audio album)' (Puntori 10 Qershor 2006 22:00 (UTC)) A vetem jeni ka ja futni kot. Po menoni pakes çysh oshtë ma mirë për sistemin opeus edhe për neve qe me punu kur dojim me i kriju lista e kategori. Masi qe në këtë rast kemi të bëjmë me termë të zënë kalxoni përvojat që i keni bo. Une e di shka jomë ka heki me qisi llojë emërtimi te komunat e Kosovës. Ma së mirti oshtë Albumi Mitrovica. Qe pse # Secili përdorues i ri e ka ma kallaj me përdorë # Kur ti lypim albumet mi mlledh ëvetem ja fut "albumi" edhe u kry. # Lexuesit e lexojin tamom qysh e ka emrin se në fund të fundit ai është Albumi XXX. # Përdorimi i kllapave nuk është praktikë, une e komë përdorë pa pasë përvojë tashti mo nuk e ha ashtu.--Hipi Zhdripi 10 Qershor 2006 22:32 (UTC) * Hahahhaha e pse pom lodh mem veten se si me ja bo. Une jam i zant me dicka tjeter edhe von ma u ba vec po fluturoj nga nje ne vendin tjeter. Bonja ashtu edhe u kry meqe qenka me praktik. Pastaj nese dote kemi probleme ti do e hash. shendet pra. hahahah (Puntori 10 Qershor 2006 22:37 (UTC)) **Pra po e lojm Albumi xxx , t'i zhvendosi cato te adelines edhe cetek te marigones mos tem cahet kryt pastaj (Puntori 10 Qershor 2006 22:38 (UTC)) :: Gabim e ki dani, se vizituesi mendon qe albumi e permban Albumi, ne kllapa e bejne te gjithe Wikipeditë dhe te gjithe qe i ngjajne nje Enciklopedise, ska kuptim qe titulli me qene Albumi, veti tjerte perdoruesit e tjere WP. —Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 10 Qershor 2006 22:53 (UTC) ::: Nuk eshte patjeter me shkrua Albumi, emri i albumit eshte boll. —Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 10 Qershor 2006 22:57 (UTC) ::Oj zemër, une nuk jomë ka foli prej qillit. Po kom bo boll eksperimente me librat e shkrimtarve antik qe jonë konë njëmijë herë ma të komplikume e kanë pasë emra të një llojtë. Kom mledhë përvojë nga qytete. Te wikipediat e tjera i përdorin qata që nk kanë përvojë qashtu. Ata që e kanë pa shka do me thonë i ikin asaj metode. Metoda ma e mira po thomë për me vepru është Albumi XXX me konë emri i artikullit e emri orgjinal me konë #redirect. Ju boni shka të doni vetem, po pse me kriju rregulla vetjake të wikipedias që janë të huja për redaktortë kalimtarë. Apo e llogaritë që ata albume diku përmende dhe ka njeri qefë me i lidhë? Tashti për me dasht me i lidhë ma së parti duhet me ditë redaktori rregullën e masanej a duhet me lonë venin e zbrastë para klapes a jo? Një mijë rregulla pa pasë nevojë. Secili që merret veshë me këto sene e dinë që për me u dallu për çka ështl fjala duhet me thonë E nxerri Albumin "Mitrovica" e nuk thotlë e nxjerri "Mitrovica" (album) gjuhtë tjera kjo bo vaki është normale por për gjuhën shqipe nk oshtë ose nxjerri "Mitrovica".--Hipi Zhdripi 10 Qershor 2006 23:08 (UTC)